2020 National Election
Presidential Race Team Blue *'Alexander Joseph Luthor' -- Incumbent -- Industrialist. CEO of LexCorp He is talking smart and has good early poll numbers. Has contracted Timothy Blackmane for magical protection. Never much of ta people person Luthor is becoming gregarious and inclusive. His first term has been unremarkable in no major bad things have happened. Team Red The clown car is filling fast with those piling on the bright red bandwagon of crazy. They are flinging waldgarb and Woo woo everywhere, screaming about anything but real issues. *'Ben Autoson' -- Late Director of Pediatric Neurosurgery, Johns Hopkins Hospital -- Religious nutcase, more Maroon than Red. Women do not need healthcare, except when pregnant. And he has no relation to reality, in a really serious way. He is trying again. *'Billy Bob Hawkins' Texas Senator 2015-2020 -- First politician to hire an Ane to get him about. Fairly open minded and practical. A back room pol. semi trusted *'Mike Penny' -- Governor of Indiana from 2013 to 2017 Throws down the Red talking points like he owns them. Business strong and unregulated, women bare foot and pregnant. *'Ted Crude' -- United States Senator from Texas (2013–present)''A proud ignorance of the Constitution. He is more than usual sucking off big Religion. *'Paul Numski''' -- Former Senator -- More ignant that usual. Believes NASA put the rocks into space and they are going to crack the crystal shell of the firmament. Wants Bible based "education". Even most Redders think him too reactionary. *'Billy Sunday' -- He is big religion -- Beat Crude to the announcement at Liberty University. An active preacher that thinks Ghodd will punish the nation for turning from Christianity. *'Jim Gilmore' -- Former Governor of Virginia (1998–2002) -- We gotta make sure the poors can't vote! He is giving it another run in a totally open race. *'Lindsey Kracker' -- United States Senator from South Carolina (2003–present) -- Back on the horse in every respect. Team Red must win and He is the means. Team Scarlet *'Rand Peter' -- United States Senator from Kentucky (2011–present) -- Going for the paleo-conservative vote. *'John McCane' -- United States Senator from Arizona 1987 to present -- Cured of his brain cancer. Pro magic for some odd reason. Working on the "why I am better than Luthor" talking points. Congress House California California 2th District (Vista City) *'David McNamara' -- Team Blue Incumbent -- Team Purple cracked the Team Red hold. Get on those coat tails and ride. Team Blue has more money we can win this. No real message. He is getting into the Family business. California 37th District (Long Beach) *'Michelle Martin' -- Team Blue Incumbent -- New face California State Assembly.Not in the know, untrusted. Georgia Georgia 1th District (Savanna) *'Sandra Fourwinde -- Team Blue -- Incumbent -- A well centered unflappable woman. She is not talking trash, she is talking what I would like to do in Congress. Talking real support for real families, not some idealized and unaccountable "Family Values". *'Robert Conway' -- Team Red -- Running a smarter campaign, avoiding The Crazy where he can. Big Religion is hard to avoid in the south. His party is his biggest hindrance. *'Jan Hasly' -- Team Scarlet -- A Seregal, an officer on the rescued starship and older than most of the crew. Taking his newly minted citizenship for a ride. He studied this. His PoV is fiscal conservative, social liberal, in line with most of Scarlet. Georgia 11th District (Marietta) *'Mae Blackmane' -- Team Blue -- Georgia House -- Attempting a move from the statehouse as the first Tanuki elected to Congress. Smart and highly recommended. *'Killroy Barker' -- Team Red -- Ghodd & Country. Just short of waving the Stars & Bars. Has been called more Team Maroon than Red. "Keep the Damn Furniggers out of Congress!" Kansas Kansas 3rd District *'Simon Farrel' -- Team Blue Incumbent -- Taking his success as far as he can. Running on truth and education bring power. *'Randy Smothers' -- Team Red -- A gotta win attitude to take back the seat from the Liberal scum. We cannot have an educated electorate. Michigan Michigan 4th district (Detroit) *'Delila Jefferson' -- Team Blue -- With Lodge dislodged she is looking to increase the Blue majority. She knows her district and talks well. *'David Lodge Jr' -- Team Red -- His father bowing out due to health issues he is running for the seat. He has an open race. *'Georigi Ustinov' -- Team Scarlet -- Classic paleo-conservative. In bed with no one. A real uphill battle. Michigan 14th District (Downriver) *'John Conem' -- Team Blue Incumbent Yellow dog Liberal. Openly for rights and fiscal common sense unless the pork lands in his district. *'Sandra Tully' -- Team Red A token female thrown to the dogs. She is not expected to win against the incumbent powerhouse, but see! We do run women! Missouri Missouri 9th District *'Anna Johnson' -- Team Blue -- Incumbent -- Black woman running on real family values. Looking to add success to success. *'Randy Luckemeyer' -- Team Red -- Running to get daddy's seat back. No political dynasties here, nothing to see. *'William Robert (Billy-Bob Wayland' -- Team Scarlet -- We need traditional values! Really a Maroon running in Scarlet robes. What ever it is, he's against it! Texas Texas 21st District *'Coot McCoy' -- Team Blue -- Pro magic, pro Noble Oath. A grizzled old cowboy, been there, did that. *'Russel Carrington' -- Team Red -- The Candidate for the American Beef Council. Old money, old attitudes. *'George Jones' -- Team Purple -- Incumbent -- Working his way into the hearts and minds. Look how good we have things! Senate Arkansas *'Melissa Clinton' -- Team Blue -- Looking to take back the seat from the red upstart, firmly in the family business and riding the Clinton machine. *Senator Tod Cotton -- Team Red -- 2014-2021 --. The living embodiment of the old South. Trying to hold on to the money. *'Dania Silvers' -- Team Purple -- A child of the team purple fallout in neighboring Louisiana. Pushing pro oath and wide open aware of what is going on. Georgia *'Candice Mayland' -- Team Blue -- Georgia 11th District -- A smart woman with strong liberal progressive chops. Won a vicious campaign. She is looking to move that to the Senate breaking the Team Red do-nothing stranglehold. *Senator -- David Prude -- Team Red -- 2015-2021 -- Isakson is a rank-and-file Team Reder. Positions himself for the good 'o boy vote. He flogs morality and family values until they scream for mercy. A strangly 1950s version that never really existed. Kentucky *'Charles Book' -- Team Blue -- A member of the Kentucky House of Representatives, and Kentucky's youngest state lawmaker. *'Amy MacGrath' -- Team Blue -- Announced her candidacy on July 9, 2019. She is a former Marine and Navy fighter pilot who ran unsuccessfully for Congress in 2018. *Senator Mitch Yertal -- 2015 - 2021 -- Team Red -- Senate minority leader. A sour old get that is general disliked except in his home state. Louisiana *'Bill Case' -- Team Red -- Trying to move up from the House and displace the Team Purple gains. *'Mary Lou Rett' -- Team Blue -- Purple is fine, blue is better. *Senator Louis Randal Smith -- Team Purple -- 2015-2021 -- The days of corrupt business as usual are over. A proponent of ARM. Michigan *'John James' -- Team Red -- Got to get that seat back for Team Red. *Senator Jerry Peters -- Team Blue -- 2015-2021 -- Good solid team blue player that is riding the coattails like he means it. Minnesota *'Jason Lewis' -- Team Red -- Got to get that seat back from Blue. *Senator Tina Smith -- Team Blue -- 2017-2022 -- Replaced Finken in 2018 She continued the ball of thorns in their gut since treatment. *'Doug Wardlow' -- Team Scarlet -- Continuing to erode Team Red. Texas *'Chris Bell' -- Team Blue -- former Congressman, pastor, and candidate for Lieutenant Governor in 2018. *'Pat Fallon' Team Scarlet -- Running the paleo-conservitive vote and avoiding Team Red Crazy. *'John Love' -- Team Purple -- Accountability bleeding over from Louisianan an ARM advocate. *'Wayne Stove' -- Team Red -- A former Cleveland school board member. Hawkins is stepping down for a presidential run. State & Local Issues Repeal of the Religious Tax Exemption With California having lead the way in 2018, and not suffered the wrath of Ghodd as predicted. More states are jumping on the bandwagon. Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, Michigan, New Hampshire, New York, Oregon, and Washington, have measures repealing the religious tax exemption based on the California model. Police No Lethal With a Federal shall issue law more states are examining the effectiveness of phasers in the police force. 90% of municipalities have switched to phasers without no lethal. California (again), New Mexico, Arizona, Missouri, New Jersey, and Massachusetts are considering the question. Category:Politics Category:Events Category:Elections